A Little Bundle of Wolf
by bookshelves
Summary: Remember Edward's plan to get Bella pregnant with Jake's baby? What if Bella agreed to it? What starts out as an innocent storyline will tear families apart, break multiple hearts, hurt many people, and threaten Bella and Edward's love. Rated M for lemons
1. Bella: Craziness

**Author's Note: Ah! My second story. If you are a current fan of my other work in progress story, "Dark Corners", HI nice to see you and no, I'm not giving up on Dark Corners, I just promised a few people that I'd start another Twilight fanfic, and here I am. If you're new, thanks for taking the time to look at my humble story (and it wouldn't hurt if you checked out the other one. That one is doing quite well if you asked me...) ;) If you're already familiar with Button and Cursor's story (this is a running storyline in my other story) you should know that Button and Cursor's story will not be appearing at the bottom of each chapter. I feel that their story is still in the other one. They'll jump over here once Dark Corners is done. :) So read, review, enjoy, and spread the word. Love, ME. P.S. Ah, Renesmee lovers, please don't kill me, but Renesmee will not be appearing in this story. If you want a dose of our little Nessie, check out my other story. That one if full to the brim of our lovely halfie. Please review, you know they make people happy. And it makes me write faster. :) **

* * *

Bella

"Are you crazy?" I say weakly, coughing at the same time. Edward and Jake were both at the foot of the bed, begging me...to get rid of this baby and have another one with Jake. So I could have a baby that wouldn't kill me.

"Please, Bella, this child is killing you." Edward pleads, grabbing my hand and kissing it.

"He's your child too, Edward."

"And he's killing you. Please, Bella, just think about it."

Jake comes up on the other side of the bed and crouches down.

"Bella, I'm trying to save your life."

"Sounds like you're trying to get some." I snap before going into a short spasm of coughing.

He smirks and pats my head lightly.

"Bella, honey, really. How horny do you think I am?" He says jokingly.

Edward clears his throat awkwardly. Obviously, Jacob was thinking of something inappropriate.

"Whatever you're thinking, you pervert, stop it." I sigh breathlessly, while laying my head back on the pillow.

"You need time to think." Edward says firmly, a cue for Jake to leave. He leans forward and kisses me on the lips lightly, the gentle touch of his lips still making my heart leap erratically, even if I was sick. I start to cough and Edward pulls back quickly. Jake grunts and ruffles my hair affectionately.

"Sleep on it, Bella." He looks me in the eyes and smiles, but I see the tears gathering up in the corners.

"I won't." I say stubbornly. Edward and Jake both stare at me grimly before quietly slipping out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I stare at the huge belly in front of me. It was sucking the life out of me. Would I die for giving birth to this child? I loved him, but how do I know he loves me back? For all I know, he's just trying to get my blood.

--

I was already awake by the time Edward and Rose popped their heads into the room.

"Hey, look who's up." Rose says gently.

"I am." I say brightly, straining to push myself up. I stop when a sharp pain in my abdomen leaves me breathless. Before I know it, I'm flopped back onto my back and sucking in air.

"Bella." Edward says urgently. In half a second, he's by my side, stroking the side of my face. "Rose, can you give Bella and I some privacy?"

She snarls and grumbles underneath her breath.

"Why should I?"

Edward turns around and stares daggers at her.

"Because she's my wife, and she's dying because of _me_. Is that good enough?"

Miffed, Rosalie turns around and leaves the room, snapping the door behind her. Edward turns his pain filled eyes back to mine, and gives me a half smile.

"I'm sorry for the dramatics, Bella. I had to get her out of the room."

"That's alright." I say with closed eyes. The baby's kicking.

"What hurts?" Edward says, worry painting his voice. I'm sure that his face is just as beautifully drastic.

"He's kicking away."

"Bella, please tell me that you've reconsidered the other option."

I open my eyes to stare at his pleading face. His handsome, beautiful, pleading face.

"Edward," I beg quietly, my will already deteriorating, "he's _our baby._ That's not important to you at all?"

"You are important to me." he urges, feeling a crack and trying to break it open.

"You want me to have Jake's kid?" I ask while looking at the ceiling. "How is the whole 'father' arrangement going to work out?"

"We'll figure it out on the way. Just, Bella...please. Jacob and I beg of you."

I bite my lip and look at my giant belly. How could I get rid of him? I bring my hand up and start to rub it. Immediately, a burning pain seers up my spine and I cry out loudly, tears streaming down my face from the sudden, intense pain. Next thing I know, the door is open and Carlisle, Jake, and Rosalie march in the room together. Carlisle stands at the head of the bed and lays his hand against my forehead.

"What's the thing doing this time?" Jake sneers. Rosalie growls at him.

"Looks as if he's kicking very hard." Carlisle says with a hand over my expanding belly. "Can you handle the pain, Bella? Is it too much for you?"

"Carlisle, she's crying." Edward says tersely. "Of course it's too much for her."

Carlisle sighs heavily, and his god-like face sags low.

"I'll be back to administer the pain killers." He says slowly, while dragging himself out of the room. The environment of this room...no, this house, would make the most optimistic person in the word want to kill themself. Rosalie comes up to the side of the bed and smiles at me.

"How's the baby?" She coos while staring at my stomach. She takes her hand and skims her cold, delicate fingers over the stretched skin of my belly, making me shiver.

"Getting bigger." I laugh, while looking over at some of the men I loved most in this life. Well, not exactly, _men_, but nonetheless, they were both upset. Edward and Jake are both staring at me sullenly. Jake's face muscles kept tensing and Edward was shaking visibly. If the situation wasn't so serious, I'd probably laugh at them and tell them to loosen up. Rosalie straightens and looks toward the door.

"I'll be back, Bella. Emmet is calling for me." She quickly flits out of the room. And just as I predicted, Jake and Edward come in for the double attack.

"Did you think about it, Bella?" Jake asks eagerly.

"Jake..." I trail off, too tired to even finish my own sentence.

"What Bella?" He challenges, much less gentle than Edward is. Kinda like good cop, bad cop. "I'm trying to save your life here, and you could care less."

"It's not like I don't care, Jake." I say slowly. "It's hard to let go of a baby."

"This thing is hardly a baby. Look at what it's doing to you!"

"Love, I second that." Edward says quietly to me.

I fall back into my fluffy, marshmallow pillows, closing my eyes again.

"You're asking me to kill my child." I say with my eyes still closed.

"It's not a child!" They both yell at the same time. I open my eyes and look desperately at my stomach again, as if this miracle baby could save me from this situation.

"I'll think about it." I choke out.

Relief flood their faces and they both smile at me, one with teeth showing, one without. The concentration of their combined, raw beauty was too much to handle. So I fainted.

* * *

**Mmm you were supposed to do something...Now, WHAT could that possibly be?**


	2. Jake: War

**Author's Note: TADA, an update! Woot woot. Sorry it's been forever. School has me running around on a leash. TT-TT I'm sorry. I'll try to update as much as possible. Comment and enjoy! Love, ME. : 3 **

Jake

Her eyes shut and her breathing starts to even out. _Bella...can't you see what this thing is doing to you? I'm not trying to have sex with you...I just want you to live..._ My eyes rake over her innocent face and her weak form. So many things I want to say to her, but I can't. I have to be the touch, macho guy around here. I can't go all mushy on her now. Edward turns his head and looks painfully at me.

"You don't have to be strong all the time Jacob." he says quietly.

"Yeah, I do. You don't understand." I say bitterly.

"I think I do."

"Contrary to what everybody says, you don't know everything."

He doesn't reply. He just sighs and rubs his face with his hands. He comes forward and takes the chair next to the bed just to watch Bella's face. From where I'm standing, the belly almost swallows Bella's face. All you can see is half of her face. Edward clears his throat.

"Thank you, Jacob. For offering to do this."

I shrug awkwardly.

"It's your kid. Not mine. I have no problem killing the son of a bitch."

"Well, neither do I, Jacob. Neither do I..."

"Really? Like, seriously? You have no problem with killing your kid?"

He pauses for a minute, really thinking it through.

"No."

"Well, what about if Bella does say yes to the plan? And I... get her pregnant. Is it going to be my kid, or yours?"

"Do you want the child to be yours, Jacob?"

"The kid would be yours the second it got conceived anyways..." I grumble.

Edward pauses again, scrutinizing my face thoughtfully.

"No, Jacob. If you wanted me to step out of the way as the father, I would."

"Well alright then." I snap moodily at him. Surprise colors his face.

"Alright what?" He asks, even though he fully understood what I was getting at.

"I'll be the dad." I say calmly.

"Are you absolutely sure of this?"

I don't say anything. I bite my lip and sigh.

"No. You be the dad. I'll just be the sperm bank."

"But then, why–"

"Because it wouldn't be right." I interrupt. "I'll stay out your way. And you can have your perfect little family."

"Alright. If that is what you really want." He says stiffly.

"Yeah, it's what I really, really want. I really want to give up my kid to some blood sucking leech." I huff sarcastically. "Idiot, it's not about what I want, it's about what Bella wants."

"Tell me, Jacob. What will you gain from this then?" He snaps.

"Bella will be alive. And oh, there's that little thing we have to do to get her pregnant, right?" I taunt, grinning evilly. He growls softly, as to not wake Bella, but doesn't attack me.

"I know that that's not what you're really thinking. You want Bella to be alive just as much as I do, no matter what the cost. Actually," he pauses, "I don't think you'll enjoy the sex at all." He smirks.

"Oh?" I sneer. "Why is that?"

"Because the whole entire time, you'll know that after the tryst, Bella won't come running back to you."

"What if she does?"

"Then, that's her choice. But I've won already. Jacob, please stop fighting." he says, almost wearily.

And it makes me want to fight even harder. The battle isn't over yet. I don't care if I have to dirty my hands, but I won't stop fighting for Bella. And with this thought, Edward nods his head towards me solemnly. The war has started.

**OOPS, I accidently dropped something on that button down there. Can you get it for me? ; **


	3. Bella: Over the Edge

**Author's Note: thank you for staying faithful guys. :( I know I'm a poo head for not updating anymore. School is just driving me insane. I sorry. But here's a little taste of the "M" rating I slapped on this story. Nothing too graphic, just a lil' kissin scene. The real lemons will come out later, after Jake and Bella's little tryst. :) Bella will answer Jake and Edward's request in the next chappie. I'm workin on it, I'm workin on it! LOVE, me. :) **

Bella

"Where's Jake?" I say, to break the silence between us. I had woken up half and hour ago and since then, Edward has only said one sentence to me: "How are you feeling?" Since then, he's been sitting in his chair, looking awfully moody. Something must've happened between him and Jake.  
"Downstairs. How are you feeling?" He says, his eyes blank and hard.  
I take in a deep breath and gauge the pain on my mental meter. The baby must be resting. The only pain I felt was the one in my heart.  
"Much better." I smile at him and he stands up to stand by the bed. I miss him. I miss his touch. I hate it when he's like this. What can I do to bring him back to me?  
He looks down at me, biting his lip at the same time, a nervous habit he's acquired over the past few weeks. I pull myself up and he reaches down to help me. I lean my head against the headboard, observing my husband. With a growing hunger in my heart, I reach my hand out to grasp his shirt. As forcefully as I can without hurting myself, I pull him towards me. He yields, thinking that I was trying to clench onto him to get rid of the pain. Before he can protest, I enclose my mouth over his open lips. I push my breath into his mouth. Instead of jumping the gun and devouring his face like I usually do, I go slowly. I want to remember the contour of his lips against mine. Who knows how many of these kisses are left in my lifetime? I need to appreciate them more.

I can feel his eyebrows rising in surprise at my sudden burst of strength. His lips are hesitant. He's probably waiting for me to cry out in pain. Either that or he's just waiting patiently for me to let go of him. After a minute or so, my strength is still holding itself up and I start kissing him even more urgently, this time, letting my lips explain all my need, worry, and love.  
Carefully, he encircles me gently in his arms, pressing his own lips to mine, willingly this time. He must've missed me as much as I've missed him. I hear a moan tear itself out of my throat. His breathing becomes shallow, and my mouth curves into a smirk against his lips. His tongue brushes my bottom lip so lightly, that I'm not even sure if I really felt it. I shudder and pull slightly away. My lips explore his beautiful face. My lips touch his nose, his cheeks, and his forehead. I kiss his neck and I smirk again, against his skin, at the irony. I breathe in his smell. It feels like I'm going to get drunk from the sweetness radiating out of it. His breathing starts to quicken, as does mine. I lean forward to press myself to him and my belly stops me from getting any closer. Shit. It breaks the mood. Edward laughs and kisses my forehead lightly. His bad mood seems to be diffused; temporarily at least.  
"Don't worry, love. There will be plenty time for that later." His eyebrows crease. "Well, if you just did what I asked of you, we would be able to do this properly by the end of this week."  
"Edward." I say firmly, knowing full well what he's asking me to do.  
"You said you'd think about it." He says gravely.  
And I have been thinking about it. It sounds so wrong, but it sounds so appealing. If I get rid of this baby, I won't have to hurt anymore. I can be with Edward again. We can pick up from where we left off, and I'd have a regular baby to take care of. Well, regular _wolf baby_, but a baby, nonetheless. The pregnancy would be painless (well, excluding the normal pregnancy pains.) And it would still be MY baby. But it would be Jake's baby too. He would never belong to Edward; always to Jake. And I'm not married to Jake, last time I checked. Not to mention, what we'd have to DO to get me pregnant. Did I say yet that I'm not married to Jake?

"Edward, I don't know." I say quietly. "It would be…weird."

"Are you thinking about it?" He asks persistently.

"Yes." I sigh.

"Good." He nods. "That means that there's a chance."

I smirk and sigh again. Jake and Edward must be desperately clinging to this plan of theirs.

"I'm curious though. What direction are you leaning towards, at the moment?"

I look down at the belly and remember what just happened a few minutes ago. I was happy because it had stopped kicking the hell out of me. I was absolutely euphoric. Usually, a mother would get sad at the ceasing of their child's kicks. I've heard it before. "Why aren't you kicking for Mommy?" But for me, it's "Please stop kicking Mommy. Please stop drinking Mommy's blood. You're killing Mommy." Not exactly my definition of a normal child-mother relationship.

I got to get some physical time with Edward. With a normal pregnancy, I could do that everyday (with limits, of course.) Right now, this baby seems to be a nuisance. A blockade. An anathema. I take in a deep breath, and look straight into his golden eyes.

"I'm leaning to it." I say quietly, flinching all the way. The sentence wrenched itself out of my throat, but it's the truth. So wrong, so right. I feel so selfish. His face lights up so much, that only now do I realize how dark it was before.

"You're going to do it?"

"Now, I said I was leaning to it. I didn't give a definite answer yet."

"It's a great start, Bella." He says, while smiling like an idiot. "Now, you need your rest. Go to sleep." He says excitedly. I frown. It feels like he wants me to sleep so he can go gossip to Jake. After our little kissing episode, I do feel tired, though. I stare blankly at him and he leans forward to softly kiss me on the nose. His hand lightly caresses my cheek.

"Stay," I command, "until I fall asleep."

"Of course."

Instead of sitting in his chair, he lays down gently next to me. His hands caress my face while he hums my lullaby. I adjust myself so that I'm directly facing him. My eyes hungrily rake over his face, saving it for my dreams to come. As sleep starts to overpower me, the last thing I hear is Edward:

"Don't worry my love. Things will soon be the way they're supposed to be."


	4. Jake: Yes

**Author's Note: It happened! What happened, you ask? I think you know. Well anyways, Bella gives her answer in this chappie--and other things....that you'll figure out later. Okay, so my goal is to make you Jacob hater turn into Jacob lovers! OR at least, make you okay about Jake. Cuz I feel bad for him. Why do people hate him because he's in love with Bella? They're emotions. :) Lemons in the next chappie, I promise. *pinky promise* It'll get steamay between Bella and Edward. I mean, it only makes sense that she would sex Edward up first before going to Jake to finish the deed, right? Reviews make me happeh. Love, ME. :) **

Jake

"If you're lying to me, I'll kill you." I threaten.

"No, Jacob. She told me herself that she's considering the possibility of it. She's leaning towards it."

I can't help but doubt him. I can feel my eyes narrowing into slits. My sharp eyes can see that something…physical happened. Edward's lips are slightly swollen and his hair is ruffled up; like hair after sex or something.

"She still in her room?" I ask roughly.

His eyes dart back and forth.

"Yes, but she's sleeping."

I hurry past him while saying, "Well that's great." Edward easily catches up to me.

"She's sleeping, Jacob. Let her rest."

"Fuck that. She can rest later. I need an answer now." I growl, this burst of anger surprising even me. Damn Edward. Damn him and his hair after sex.

"Jacob." He says firmly while putting a restraining hand on my shoulder. I stop only to glare at him, and I keep walking up the god-damned stairs.

"Edward." I mimic after him. He wants to fight me. I can feel it. He won't though, because, tada, Bella's bedroom door is right there.

"Jacob, please," he hisses, "talk to her later."

"No." I simply reply. I haven't forgotten about my declared war. I twist the doorknob and enter the room. Like he said, Bella is sleeping. From the looks of it though, it looks as if she had just fallen asleep. Her eyes keep fluttering and she's murmuring something. I close the door lightly behind me. Edward is sulking in the corner, watching me with his eyes. I take two steps into the room.

"What, who is it?" Bella mumbles. She opens one eye to glance at me. "Oh crap." She growls.

"Is something hurting?" I ask urgently. Edward is already at Bella's side.

"No." She groans. "I know why you're here."

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow. "Why am I here?"

She stretches her arms and yawns. Edward helps her sit up. She locks her intense brown eyes onto mine.

"You want an answer." She says, while fidgeting. Edward's face is devoid of emotion.

"Right on, Bella. Give it to me."

She shakes her head.

"I can't give you the answer. I don't even know it myself."

"Bella, Edward told me--" I start angrily, but she cuts me off.

"I am leaning towards it. No answer yet."

"Leaning towards it, is a practical 'yes'. Why drag it out? You're torturing me, your husband, and yourself. You're being a selfish bitch." I yell.

Edward growls loudly and looks ready to pounce. I just have a huge urge to flip him off. Bella looks at me questioningly.

"No, Edward. He's kinda right. I am sorta dragging it out, huh?"

His face turns into one of shock…and hope.

"That's because I thought you wanted time…" He says carefully.

"I think I should go with my instinct. Time would only warp my original intuition. Then I'd live wondering what would've happened..." Bella says, trailing off.

"What is your answer then, love?" He says softly. Our eyes are on her face. Edward is practically squirming in his boots. But then again, so am I. Slowly, she gets out her bed, one leg at a time. When she stands, she's leaning on Edward for support. She looks down at her belly. Her hand clenches at her side. When she looks up, she's crying.

"Where is Carlisle? Let's get this over with."

---

"Guys, hold my hands." She begs. Edward takes her right, I take her left. Her hands are cold and clammy. She squeezes as if we were stress-balls. The hospital room is cold and shiny. Carlisle comes over with a huge ass needle.

"Don't worry, Bella. By the time I wake you, this thing will be gone."

"Carlisle….will he feel it?"

"No, Bella. I'll make sure of it."

"Okay, Carlisle. I trust you." She closes her eyes and squeezes my hand again. Carlisle takes the needle and injects it into her arm.

"That'll make you nice and sleepy in about a minute or two." Carlisle strokes Bella's forehead. She re-opens her eyes and turns them frantically to Edward.

"Edward." She whimpers.

"I'm here, Bella."

She struggles to keep her eyes open.

"Jake." She slurs.

"Here, Bella."

She looks at the both of us and smiles.

"The…two men…I love…most in the…world…" Her eyes close and her breathing evens out. We both disentangle our hands from hers'.

"I love you, Bella." Edward whispers into her ear. He kisses her slack face and comes to my side to watch a nurse wheel her away.

"Bella…" I whisper.

---

_An hour later…_

Carlisle's head pops out into the private lobby.

"She's awake. Follow me."

We follow him down the hall. My heart is pumping outside of my chest. Carlisle pushes open the door and I see Edward rush to Bella's side.

"Oh, my Bella. My love." He gushes, stroking her face. "Are you alright?"

I bring my eyes to her face. Her skin has two rosy patches….Her cheeks. Her eyes are bright and clear. A smile decorates her beautiful pink lips.

"Hi, Edward. I'm fine." She takes a hold of one of his hands, and kisses it. She holds it to her chest.

"Hey Bells." I say shyly. Her eyes search for mine.

"Hi, Jake." She says happily. "Look, I'm all better now."

"I see that."

"Are you afraid of me?" She pouts at my lack of reaction.

"No."

She grins impishly and gently drops Edward's hand. She throws back the blanket and swings her legs over the edge of the bed. With an inhalation of air, she stands up. The lack of her belly makes me gasp. The fact that she could stand on her own makes me want to cry. She walks, slowly at first, towards me. With every step, she gains speed. When she finally reaches me, her thin arms wrap themselves around me. I hug her back, pressing her head into my chest. Her belly isn't there to get in the way anymore. This time, it was just clothes that separated us, instead of a monster. Tears swim in my vision.

"Thank you, Jake." She says simply.

"Oh, you're welcome, Bella. You're welcome."

The tears flow.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE: APRIL 2011

Dear readers that may still be stalking me:

It's been two years. A little bit too long. But I'm back, nevertheless.

I'm dreadfully sorry that I never finished this story, or "Dark Corners." BUT! Due to the fact that my writing has largely improved and matured over the course of my hiatus, I have decided that I will start "A Little Bundle of Wolf," all over again. It's getting revamped—a makeover, if you will. While my love for The Twilight Series has undeniably waned greatly, I _was _always curious about what would happen if Bella was never pregnant with Edward's child. So, onwards we go.

Hope the wait was worth it!

Love, me.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: APRIL 2011

Dear readers again.

The first chapter of the remake of this story is up and running!

Feel free to stalk for it on my profile. It's titled, "A Bundle of Wolf: A Remake."


End file.
